


unhinged

by nezstorm



Series: TWCAW prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Trauma, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: For the prompt: Deter - laura dies in the fire and Peter becomes the alpha instead.





	unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> warning for dub con, friends.

After, Peter can’t discern feeling anything other than pain: his skin burning, innards melting in the fire, pack bonds, however tremulous, snapping one by one like the necks of the children they spared from the suffering. The pain was an inferno burning through him and the raw, blistering spark of power, of  _ more _ , only amplified his suffering.

 

It saved him, but at a cost.

 

\--

 

Derek, his sweet, gullible nephew, is the one who finds him. Peter doesn’t remember breaking out of the basement once the fire consumed the line of mountain ash surrounding the house, but it doesn’t matter in the end.

 

He lived. He lives, everyone aside Derek is gone, his lone, surviving  _ beta. _

 

Peter latches onto the bond and  _ twists _ at it, clutching it as tightly as he can before he loses consciousness once again.

 

\--

 

It’s a mangled thing, their bond, temperamental like a suffering wolf. Almost violent in its possessiveness. 

 

It doesn’t help that Derek, weighted down by guilt of being the only one left unscathed, lets Peter do with him as he pleases. Peter snarls and lashes out, his control frayed with the trauma and lack of any sort of stability, and Derek takes it. Welcomes anything that Peter gives.

 

His ready submission so sour on Peter’s tongue, it only makes Peter push more.

 

\--

 

Peter doesn’t hate Derek, not really, he  _ couldn’t _ , but he can’t stand how pliant he’s become, how eager he now is to bare his throat to Peter, how soft his trembling belly is, his thighs so supple and easy to mark.

 

How he whines and cries, but never tells Peter no, and Peter only ends up pushing for more. 


End file.
